The Promise
by TripTuckerTheThird
Summary: Arizona G!P Kind of a Grey's Anatomy and Star Trek crossover. Months after the Klingon War ended Arizona boards the USS Curiosity as it's second in command.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm going to start this off by saying that you don't need to have watched Star Trek to follow along. Mostly I'm just taking the setting and societal and technological advances and throwing it with Grey's Anatomy. If anything confuses you, you can just ask and I will try to explain. **

**I'm choosing to do this now because some coworkers and I got into a discussion of fanfic and I told them about this idea I had and when I said "Grey's Anatomy set in Star Trek," well they told me it sounded rad. So if it's not your thing, well that's okay too. I hope you'll read and enjoy it, but this one is mostly for me. If I could draw… or if someone who reads this can, I'd love a picture of Callie and Arizona in Starfleet uniforms.**

**This is set somewhere around "Discovery" in the timeline, so about 150 years before "The Next Generation," and during the Klingon War. If that means nothing to you, it's okay.**

**-Commander Tucker**

"_Starfleet... is a promise. I give my life for you; you give your life for me. And nobody gets left behind." -Captain Christopher Pike_

Yellow was not her colour. She had been comfortable in red, had even been okay with the light blue, but yellow? It was just wrong.

And Starfleet could call it gold all it wanted, but everyone knew it was yellow. Command Gold? More like sunflower yellow. She missed the navy of her ensign uniform, with its silver accents and insignia pattern. But yellow?

Arizona Robbins should not be in yellow.

With a sigh, she straightened the hideous shirt and checked her hair a final time before reporting to the captains ready room to sign on as his number one. Second in command of a survey vessel, which mostly served as a science vessel, was as good as she had hoped for after the war. Even if she had never met her soon to be captain, she was prepared to give this her all. 14 years in Starfleet, 12 in engineering and a brief seven month stint in medical before being thrust unceremoniously into command, and here she was, second in command with a captain and crew who didn't know her, would trust her skills as a Starfleet Officer, but couldn't know her whole story.

"Classified" was a concept that she had become intimately familiar with over the last fifteen months. She just hoped that the past wouldn't catch up to her.

Stepping up to the doors of the ready room, she waited until she was beckoned, the data pod held tightly in her hands that carried her transfer orders.

"Come," the voice on the other end called, and it was a voice Arizona was surprised to hear, because she knew that voice.

When the door wooshed open she was further surprised to find that she was not meeting just the captain. It seemed that the entire senior staff were present, and there were more than a few familiar faces in the room, but also some new faces.

"Captain Altman?" She asked, and the dirty blonde at the head of the table stood up and beckoned her forward.

"Yes, Commander…" the captain trailed off.

With a sigh she said; "Robbins." Arizona walked forward and handed her new captain the data pod and watched as she skimmed it for a brief moment, the others in the room chattering softly.

"What is this Commander Robbins?" The captain asked, handing the data pod to someone else, one of the faces Arizona recognized from the academy.

"Transfer orders, sir." Arizona sighed and looked at April. It was only with a small nod of familiarity that Arizona was shocked to realize that she was the only one wearing the new uniform. Everyone else in the room, save for the ship's doctor who wore white, was wearing the previous uniform. That beautiful navy blue with coloured piping, and she was thankful that she'd be able to go back to that.

"Where are you from?" Captain Altman asked, taking her seat at the head of the table and gesturing her to sit at the other end.

"Ahem," she coughed, but maintained her poise and continued to look at her captain, "That's classified. Admiral T'chok placed me here because you had a vacancy and he said your doctor had some interesting ideas that my expertise in engineering could assist with."

"You do realize that I will be checking this with Admiral T'chok. It's not everyday someone waltzes onto my ship without invite and it's not everyday that someone says, hey look at me, I'm your new second." A few of the gathered people nodded gravely at the captains word, but the ships doctor was the only one who had a welcoming look on her face.

And though this was not an ideal time to be thinking like this, Arizona found the woman breathtakingly stunning. Her hair all dark and tucked up neatly in a bun, the crisp white of her uniform contrasting almost spiritually with her dark skin.

No, Robbins. Not the time to think with your dick.

"Have you heard of the U.S.S. Arizona?" She asked. The worst coincidence of naming. She was named after that ship, sort of. One of its many predecessors actually. Her history professor father had found that one of his ancestors had died during World War II on that ship and had decided, almost three hundred years later, to name her that.

A few nods met her question, but only Captain Altman registered any actually surprise and understanding.

"You were…" she started to ask, but once again, Arizona cut her off.

"Classified."

"Right," the captain nodded, but it seemed that Arizona constantly repeating that word wouldn't stem the flow of questions from the others. "Introduce yourselves please."

"Lieutenant Kepner," her old friend from the academy said. "Linguistics."

"Lieutenant Commander Montgomery," a ridiculously tall redhead said, "Ship's counsellor."

"Lieutenant Karev," a gruff man almost barked at her, "Chief of security."

"Lieutenant Yang," a young Asian woman introduced herself, "Chief of Engineering."

"Lieutenant Junior Grade Grey," another dirty blonde said, "Ops."

And finally, the gorgeous woman introduced herself "Lieutenant Commander Dr. Torres, Chief Medical Officer."

As they all introduced themselves Arizona nodded at each newcomer and stood at attention. She would have to lead these people. Some of whom looked at her like she was as untrustworthy as a Vulcan slug, but she would earn their respect. It would be difficult to not tell them about her past, why she was here and suddenly in charge, a woman they didn't know, but she had the captains blessing. It seemed that they did trust her, so it that would help, but it would be a hard fought battle.

This ship, the U.S.S. Curiosity, would be her home for the next several years. It was doubtful she'd ever receive her own command with her past, but she would be happy helping where she could.

"Do you have a Chief Sciences Officer?" She asked, this was a research vessel after all.

"We do," the captain said, finally waving her to sit, "Lieutenant Webber. He's currently in stellar cartography charting our route, you can meet him later."

Arizona nodded, and sat, content to listen to the rest of the plan. When she'd come to the moon for her transfer orders and entered the dry dock, she knew it wouldn't exactly be a warm welcome, but it was a start.

*8*

Twin months into their three year mission and Arizona was finding she was doing well. Senior staff had all taken the advice of Captain Altman and were listening to her. Even Yang was welcoming of her advice in engineering. And Arizona was surprised to find that Yang was one of the most promising engineers she'd ever met. She wasn't afraid to push the warp cores to their limit, or herself, and she seemed to know both of the limits and when to pull back.

It was a line that she hadn't learned to walk very well, but she was learning from Yang.

And while Arizona would have anticipated Karev being her friend, it seemed that they shared a similar thought process on security training. Weekly drills had been installed for security and ensigns, and they would be ready if they met anything hostile in the uncharted space they were currently heading towards.

She wanted them to be prepared. Even for the unknown.

So far her hardest sell had been Dr. Torres. Arizona had proposed the idea of training extra nurses - simply as a precaution - to Captain Altman who had responded favourably, albeit with a small chuckle, and told her to go ahead and allocate the replicator resources for it.

But then when she'd approached the woman, the chief medical officer she was almost flat out denied. All of her reasons fell under the "confidential" and her pleas seemed weak and incomplete in comparison.

So she was making her way to the infirmary for one last appeal… and she would be a little more concise about her reasons for wanting extra nurses on the ship. Not nurses, actually, more like combat medics… but that was an antiquated term from a time before peace.

Which was a strange thing to say when ostensibly Starfleet wasn't a military. It's ranks and code of conduct are modeled after military organizations of old, but on its face was not such an organization. However, they'd just come through a two year long war with another race that nearly decimated everything they've spent the last two hundred years building. They lost countless men and women in the process, and came out scarred and bruised.

Starfleet might think, or simply want to think that they are not soldiers, and maybe they aren't, but war would find them just as it had with the Klingon's and she wanted to be prepared.

"Commander Robbins, you got my message then?" Dr. Torres asked when she stepped into the infirmary.

"No," she replied, "What message?" A small flare of hope filled her chest, but Arizona knew she wasn't that lucky.

"It's time for your yearly physical." Dr. Torres said, her face hard and unreadable.

"Oh," really not that lucky. "All right then."

"Follow me," Dr. Torres said, already walking away from her.

Arizona sighed and followed, prepared for the onslaught of questions and how many more times she would have to deny Dr. Torres the answers to her questions simply because she wasn't allowed to know the answers.

"Strip please." Dr. Torres said curtly, drawing the curtains around the exam bed closed.

And if Arizona were honest, this was not the way she imagined getting naked with the good doctor for the first time.

"Your file is mostly redacted on prior injury and any surgeries you may have had," Dr. Torres said distractedly, her eyes roving over the screen where her name and picture were displayed. "I can see the history of bloodwork and other simple things, but most of your medical history is blocked."

"Yeah," Arizona agree quietly. It wasn't just her medical history that was redacted. It was all of her history.

"I assume there are reasons for this, so yes or no answers are fine, I heard your confidential schpeel to the captain."

"It wasn't a 'schpeel,'" Arizona breathed with just a hint of the anger she felt at the open hostility she was met with from this woman.

"Sure it wasn't," Dr. Torres argues back.

And sure, having this conversation while she was nude, her thankfully no long sunflower yellow but pleasantly navy blue uniform hung neatly, while Dr. Torres stood radiant in her white uniform was not entirely pleasant, at least it wasn't not happening.

And then Dr. Torres turned and took in her nudity, and her thankfully, _thankfully_, soft dick, and her eyes widened and her cheeks blushed, and Arizona swore that those brown eyes that were speckled with gold and kind of mesmerizing, widened a bit and her hands instantly moved to cover her cock.

Which just made those brown eyes travel to her breasts and widen just a bit more.

"That wasn't in your file then?" Arizona said, deciding to just drop her hands and leave herself bare.

"I uh…" Dr. Torres stammered.

"Everyone has secrets, Dr. Torres." And those brown eyes snapped to hers, and they looked at each other for a moment. "Even Starfleet."

Dr. Torres looked at her for a moment longer, and seemed to be trying to read Arizona. But she had long ago mastered the ability to mask her face and hide what she was thinking.

And as if an elastic had pulled taut between them over the last few moments had snapped, Dr. Torres began the examination. She had been honest about asking questions and accepting a yes or no for an answer, but it wasn't until her fingers were hovering over the skin on her left side that Arizona realized that this was her moment.

"Have you given any more thought to my suggestion? About the extra nurses?" She asked quietly.

"I told you no once already," Dr. Torres said. "This looks like your heart has been replaced?" It was phrased as a question but both of them knew it was a statement.

Lifting her hand, she quickly grasped the olive one on her ribs and placed it just above her breast on her chest, where the matching surgical scar was. Though this was jagged and marred by the jagged lines of field medicine performed by someone who hadn't known what they were doing.

"I had my heart replaced by a prosthetic because there weren't enough trained medics on Kasba IV," she whispered. Her presence there wasn't confidential… just… what she had been doing. So this was okay to admit.

But this next part wouldn't be, so she bent her lips to the doctor's ear and whispered, "My brother died there because there weren't enough trained medics."

There was no history of Jared Robbins, and there never would be. Her living brother was a Starfleet Ensign, and he too had been briefed. This part was confidential, and it was tantamount to treason to have even whispered this confession.

"Okay." Dr. Torres whispered back, slipping her fingers off of her body and moving to meet her eyes.

"Okay?" Arizona asked.

"I'll make a plan and prepare for six students," Dr. Torres said, turning her back to her so she could get dressed again, "Would that be enough for our ship's compliment?"

**AN: I have this thing with Starfleet and their assertion that it isn't a military organization, and that will be a theme. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: okay, thanks for the reviews. More of those please. Thank you. **

"On your left!" Commander Robbins shouted as she and Karev ran past with twenty or so of the ensigns, running their now familiar lap around the ship. And it was all Callie could do to stop herself from scoffing. Did that woman ever stop?

Always with the new idea or suggestion or something… Callie was beginning to wonder if the woman ever slept.

Well she knew she did, after that one time Arizona had called her to her quarters at oh-two-hundred in the morning because she'd had some kind of breakthrough on her, or rather their, project and had wanted her advice on some pharmacological question. Which was just as annoying, because Arizona had told her that she had actually completed Starfleet Medical training and was technically a doctor too, but had refused to tell her why she'd made the lateral shift to engineering and it was frustrating because she should know the things she'd asked Callie about. And anyway, she showed up to the Commander's quarters and seen that the bed was dishevelled and the sheets were rumpled and Callie assumed she'd been in the bed for at least a minute.

But then again, that didn't necessarily mean she had been sleeping.

God, the woman frustrated her.

"Did you know she uses some of her replicator allotment for paper and a pencil?" Callie scoffed at Addison as they continued their stroll through the ship.

"Pardon?" Addie asked distractedly, her gaze focused on a tall and lanky ensign in the engine room.

"Sloan," Cristina Yang shouted, her voice trailing off as they walked past and Addison's face blushing as they continued, "Focus."

With a sideways glance at her friend, Callie shook her heard, unable to get the picture of Arizona in her sleepwear out of her head. "Like… paper, to sketch her ideas. She doesn't like using a data pod."

And the image of Arizona in her pyjamas was not doing her any favours.

And, also, sure, she'd seen her naked that one time and it had been a revelation, and really really unprofessional the way she'd reacted initially, but she liked to think that she rallied and became a professional and didn't just stare at Arizona's gorgeous gorgeous cock.

Which had been outlined spectacularly by the loose pants she wore when she beckoned Callie into her quarters, and dear god as a woman she noticed the bulge and the way Arizona hung (and she meant **hung**) slightly to the left, and Callie could admit that the months since that night had seen progression not just of her highly inappropriate sexual fantasies, but the work Arizona was doing for her.

"She had like… stacks and stacks of paper just organized neatly all around her quarters." Callie huffed again, as the commander and Karev and their twenty charges once again lapped them, choruses of "on your left" echoing up and down the hall.

"You were in her quarters?" Addison asked, her cheeks finally losing the bit of blush.

Which just as slowly it disappeared from her best friends face, appeared on hers and Callie had to try to explain the completely innocuous reason why she was in the Commander's quarters.

"Not like that," she started and coughed when she noticed the slightly hysterical tone to her own voice, then coughed again when the first didn't make it go away, "No, no no no, she had an idea for the replicator hypospray and she wanted to show me and to ask me some questions about medicine delivery and saline stuff. Definitely not like that."

"I didn't mean like any particular way," Addie said, not with a bit of laughter in her voice, "I just meant she seems like a private person."

And now her cheeks were on fire, because Callie's mind had been… wandering when Addie asked her question, and sure she hadn't been in Arizona's quarters for that reason, but still.

"It kind of sounds like you have a crush on the new Commander." Addison said.

"What?" Callie practically shouted as once again the group of training people ran by with another chorus of 'on your left's' and Callie had to will herself not to watch the way those exercise shorts clung to one of the most perfect asses she'd ever seen.

"That ridiculous Addison, just ridiculous." Callie huffed once the runners were gone.

"Argue with me more, Callie."

*8*

"Decontainment Shower, now!" Callie shouted at Arizona and began forcibly pushing the smaller woman into the clean room with actual running water instead of the sonic shower.

Which was kind of a blessing, if she were honest, because she missed actually water showers. The sonic showers got her clean enough with the pulsating air and waterless removal of the day's grime…

But also not a blessing because she was going to be forced to strip… like practically naked… with Arizona. And the blue remittance lights were not the most flattering of lights, and really, it was already almost zero-three-hundred and she needed to set some ground rules for when Arizona was allowed to tell her about breakthroughs, because she didn't need to be called in the middle of the goddamn night all the time.

"Don't take your uniform off yet!" She demanded and shouted at Arizona as she noticed the blonde had started to remove her coat.

"Why not?" The other woman asked and Callie sighed.

"We'll be sprayed down for five minutes with a mixture of antiseptic and water, and then we remove the clothes and incinerate them, and then five more minutes of more spraying down in our underclothes and then fifteen minutes under the lights." Callie grumbled and was actually pleased that the commander listened to her.

"Okay, you don't have to yell at me." Arizona said back definitely, the blonde woman pacing circles around the small room.

"I wasn't yelling," Callie argued back, getting to her feet and trying to ignore the way her eyes followed the now soaking wet hair that was matted down and drenched, but somehow still radiant even in the harsh blue light.

"Yeah, but a little bit, you were," Callie sighed again at the words and the volume and the tone which just screamed fight fight fight, and she didn't have the energy for this.

"I was not yelling," she practically yelled, "I'm just trying to follow protocol because you almost blew up my lab."

Definitely yelling.

"So this is my fault?" Arizona yelled back.

Great. Now they were bickering like children.

"_Please remove your outer layer of clothing,"_ the klaxon and not at all calm voice of the computer trilled at them.

"Yes!" Callie yelled some more.

"Right!" Arizona's voice came muffled as she pulled her uniform top over her head and tossed it to the floor with a wet slap, the spray of antiseptic and water instantly soaking her shirt - which clung to her breasts in the most magnificent way, and dear god…

Turn away. Turn away turn away turn-

And now Arizona's pants were gone and her legs, god her legs, long and firm and toned, they went on for miles and miles and they looked so strong and…

No, Torres. Turn away.

"This wasn't my fault," Arizona whispered, her voice quiet and no longer yelling.

And then Callie turned again, this time back, and she could see the way that Arizona's eyes trailed haphazardly across her body. Could feel the heat and burn of the gaze as it raked up her own legs, and her stomach clenched as blue eyes focused on her abdomen, and her nipples hardened painfully as hungry eyes lingered there, and she was sure she was about to lunge for the woman, when Arizona gasped a little and then turned her back to her and pressed her forehead against the wall.

"Arizona?" She asked, a little concerned.

Because Addison was right. She protested too much, and she did have a crush on the commander.

"I'm fine," was croaked back at her, and Callie tensed.

"You don't sound fine," she said, taking a tentative step towards the smaller woman.

"I've got… a situation," Arizona trailed off, her hands clenched at her sides, and judging by the way the muscles in her legs were rolling, Arizona was tensing her thighs, her ass was tight and then released with the motions and Callie was hypnotized.

"Huh?" She asked, sounded distracted even to her own ears.

"You know…" But Callie did not know.

Taking another step closer, Callie was about to reach out and touch Arizona, to grasp her shoulder and to offer some kind of comfort, when she figured out what the Arizona was talking about.

"Oh," she breathed. More like sighed. Kind of groaned. "Oh."

"Yeah," Arizona whispered, her neck reddening under Callie's gaze, and she just wanted to lean forward, just close the distance and press her lips to the skin at the nape of a slender neck, where corded muscles were taut and see if that alabaster skin was as warm as it looked.

"Please don't," Arizona whispered.

"Don't what?" Callie asked, shocked to find herself practically skin to skin with Arizona, her breasts practically pushed tight against the smaller woman's back, her lips mere inches from where they so desperately longed to be.

"Calliope," her name, her full name, fell brokenly from Arizona's lips and caused a shiver to run the entire course of her body.

And then suddenly she was being kissed, as Arizona's lips crashed to hers, almost immediately demanding entrance with a rough swipe of Arizona's tongue against her bottom lip and Callie groaned deep from chest as she accepted the intrusion, fighting for dominance.

"_Please remain in the decontamination lights for fifteen minutes before exiting the quarantine room,"_ the computer interrupted what had so far been the best kiss of her entire life, and the two of them jumped apart.

Almost.

Their lips left each other's, and the kiss ended, but their bodies remained pressed together.

One of Arizona's thighs had worked its way between her legs, and the hard press of Arizona's cock against her hip was drowning her in warmth and desire. Her hand was somehow, she's not sure how it happened, was underneath Arizona's wet shirt palming her breasts, the hot and heavy feel of a hardened nipple making her palm feel stormy and thunderous.

"Sorry," Arizona whispered, but not attempting to pull away. "Sorry, I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Callie whispered back, bending her head just a little lower to capture kiss swollen and pink lips again, and was rewarded with a low whimper when she softly asked for entrance this time.

The kiss was slow, slower than the frenzied passion of the first kiss, but deeper and full of smouldering embers warm enough to cook on, and slowly, so very slowly, they half walked and half stumbled to one of the benches where Callie sat Arizona down and gingerly climbed on her lap, their lips never parting.

And she moaned, deeply and echoingly loud in the small room as her centre come into contact with Arizona's hard cock, the length pressing lightly between the two layers of clothes between them.

Arizona's hand slipped from their place at her lower back down into her panties to palm at her ass, gripping her tightly and causing her hips to buck into rougher contact.

It was this that made Arizona pull away, pressing a soft kiss to her lips before speaking. "We should slow down."

"Hmm," Callie agreed, sliding her hips back and stealing a kiss of her own.

"Have dinner," Arizona said, pressing a soft open mouth kiss to her jaw, but her fingers still kneading the flesh of her ass, "Or lunch… or something."

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

"Commander Robbins, you don't have a lot of time." The captain's voice came statically over her comm, and she huffed out a frustrated breath.

Arizona knew she didn't have a lot of time. On of her men was out there. Well, technically it was a woman, but still… one of her men was out there with a slow leak in their spacesuit and without the ability to repair the hole.

Trapped via space junk to the hull and no way to escape. Someone had to save her.

And that someone was her.

"Copy Captain," she said, tapping the last latch on her space suit and stepping into the exit hatch, feeling the woods of the air pressure releasing and the subtle weightlessness of zero gravity taking over her body.

She should have mentioned earlier that she hated space walks.

Gripping the handle and opening the outer hatch to the hull, Arizona stepped out onto the curved metal of the hatch and activated the magnetic plating in her boots and was glad that even the artificial pull of a little bit of gravity. Her body still wanted to float away with every step, but the magnetic pull kept her grounded.

Or rather… stuck.

Because above her head was the endlessly beautiful and terrifying expanse of space, nothing but the slight twinkingling of stars and the vastness of black that was slowly seeping into her fear and soul and threatening to overwhelm her.

Perhaps a planet side posting would have been preferable for a woman who sometimes felt overwhelmed by the immeasurable vastness of emptiness.

"Commander," Callie's voice came over her comm and suddenly the vastness of space, while still terrifying, didn't have a hold over her. "Bailey is losing consciousness and you need to seal her suit soon."

"Copy," she replied back, ensuring that she kept her calm but moved faster. She'd lost too many men and women in the war, she would not be losing one now. This was a science mission. They were not supposed to suffer this kind of causality.

But she wouldn't let it be a fatality.

Callie was standing by in the medbay waiting for her to return with Bailey.

God, she wanted Callie to be here.

Well not here, here, like trudging reluctantly across the bottom of the hull of the Curiosity on a rescue mission, but like… here.

And she was.

Sort of.

They were… together. Sort of. They hadn't said what they were to each other, but they'd had that meal she'd so eloquently suggested. While Callie was in her lap grinding against her… and her hands on her body, and that kiss… god that kiss.

They'd eaten and talked and talked and went right past first date jitters into conversation that Arizona hadn't ever felt before. Easy. Like it was okay to be vulnerable under Callie's soft and earnest gaze, like it was all right that the lighting in Callie's quarters were dim because it offered a softness to the fragile beginnings of them, and it allowed her to blush when those eyes turned smouldering and and and…

They'd kissed some more.

With all of their clothes on, sadly. And Callie's hand hadn't snuck beneath her shirt to tease at her nipple, and her own hands clutched the soft material of the simple tunic Callie had worn, and it was rough and harsh in her hands rather than soft and pliable like Callie's skin had been.

And she'd gone back to her own quarters, drunk on the high of arousal and smiling like a fool with her thumb trailing over her kiss swollen lips.

Shaking her head, Arizona picked up her pace. She was in sight of Bailey now, impaled on some piece of space junk, the soft whisper of condensed oxygen freezing as it leaked out into space.

"Bailey?" She called, the woman's body strangely motionless, her hands floating awkwardly by her sides.

"She's unconscious," the Captain called over the comm.

Once there, Arizona jumped into the plan, and spread the extra container of vacugell on the torn edges of the space suit and quickly connected Bailey's suit with hers and initiated an oxygen transfer, the incessant beep of Bailey's suit slowing and stopping all together. It took twenty percent of her reserves to rouse the woman.

"Commander?" The short woman asked, her eyes cloudy and unfocused.

"It's going to be all right Mrs. Bailey," Arizona said, satisfied that the woman was roused to consciousness. "Are you injured?"

"No sir," the woman said, Arizona bending to inspect the tear, noticing that blood hadn't pooled in the suit.

"Are you sure?" Arizona asked. They would have transported her out of there, but sensors couldn't get an accurate read of the metal rod and interrupted the signal. Part two of the plan was to tear the metal out of the suit, repair the new hole with more vacugell and then transport them both to the safety of medbay.

"Yes sir," but the problem was that Arizona couldn't make the metal budge.

"It's stuck," Bailey said lamely, the young security officer's voice tired and as unfocused as her eyes.

"Yes," Arizona agreed, removing her hands from the metal.

"Commander," Grey's voice came over the comm, "were you just touching the rod?"

"Yes Ms. Grey," Arizona replied.

"And you're not now?"

"No," she said reaching for it again, but stopped when Grey's voice came through once again.

"We lost you for a second, can you touch it again?"

Arizona did as she was asked and grasped the rod for a second time.

"Okay, I'm touching it." She said, her free hand transferring more potable oxygen into Bailey's suit.

"The rod is interfering with your transport signal."

"Hmm," she answered, thinking. "I have an idea."

"Robbins?" The Captain's voice came over the comm, concerned and questioning.

"Grey, can you get both of our signals at the same time?" She asked.

"There's a lot of interference, I don't think it would be wise."

"Okay. I can't pull the rod out, so I'm going to cut it with a phaser to pull Bailey off, you'll lose me, but Bailey should show up. It's gonna be dangerous because neither of us will be able to seal the new hole so you have seconds… seconds to grab her." It was lunacy. This plan.

Absolute lunacy.

She continued to transfer more and more oxygen into Bailey's suit. Almost the entirety of her supply, enough that her suit began beeping its warning of low oxygen.

"Robbins, is your suit torn?" The captains voice called.

"No sir," I've given most of it to Bailey so Grey has more time to grab her.

"Commander?" Grey's voice came slightly tilted.

"Straight to medbay Grey," she said instead.

Utter foolishness.

"Yes sir."

"Dr. Torres, you and your team ready?" Arizona asked, delicately pointing her phaser at the rod. Hopefully this worked.

"Yes Commander," Callie called, her voice tight and slightly high pitched over the now incessant beep of my oxygen warning.

"Bailey?" She asked, feeling a calm that was not prudent in this situation, but she knew that Callie was there in medbay, waiting for both of them. "Don't move."

"Sure," Bailey said lazily.

Activating the phaser, cutting just a centimetre or so above the jagged rip of the spacesuit, Arizona gripped the rod and released it back into space, and then roughly tugged Bailey off and pulled her away from the hull of the ship.

And then Bailey was gone, all that was left was a trail of frozen oxygen and the unimaginable vastness of space and the now klaxon warning of her depleted oxygen stores.

And her vision went black and she lost consciousness.

*8*

Arizona had come around almost instantly in the medbay as the Captain removed her helmet and the rush of air from the ships lifesupport systems infiltrated her lungs. But she felt slow to respond and groggy - like she had during zero-g training at the academy.

And that time on Kasba IV when…

And she'd almost said it out loud when she caught sight of Callie, working diligently on the ice burn of Bailey's leg where the rod had touched it. It was a ghastly colour, the dark skin surrounding the bruising red and inflamed, the abnormally straight line of the burn almost green in hue. And all of it stole her breath away.

But mostly the way Callie looked at her once, eyebrows drawn together in that fleeting glance and delicious brown eyes once again focused on Bailey.

And she was out again.

Hours later she awoke in her quarters.

Someone's breathing, deep and even to her left, indicated that she wasn't alone. Stretching languidly, relieved that the grogginess of oxygen deprivation had passed, Arizona allowed her eyes to blink open languidly.

She knew, without seeing, that the person in her quarters was Callie. Knew because of the pull of her soul towards the woman sleeping beside her.

Well… sort of beside her.

Finally turning, she saw that Callie was curled cat like on one of her lounge chairs, knees pulled tight to her chest and a curtain of black hair falling haphazardly across her shoulders.

And Arizona felt her heart melt just a teeny bit at the sight.

Slipping to her side, Arizona reaches out and gently stroked Callie's cheek. She may have been slightly punch drunk off of the oxygen deprivation and then the over oxygenation to revive her, but she clearly remembered asking Callie to stay with her.

And she clearly remembered her intention of Callie staying in her bed with her. Because what was the point of Callie staying if it wasn't in the bed with her. She certainly hadn't intended for Callie to curl so adorably in her lounge chair, all sexy and sleepy and looking slightly uncomfortable in the chair - and really, Arizona was sure that chair had never looked half as good when she was in it.

"Calliope," she called softly, the soft brows of the woman tensing slightly and then relaxing.

She really hated to wake her.

But she hated being alone in her bed more when there was a perfectly warm Calliope right there. Her skin soft and smooth and god, beautiful, so ridiculously beautiful. Her curves were to die for, and she smelled amazing, and really…

"Mmm?" Callie hummed after a beat.

"Get into bed," Arizona whispered, once again stroking the back of her knuckles up Callie's cheek, the brunette leaning into her touch causing Arizona to melt just a little more.

"No funny business?" Callie husked, her voice sleepy and deep, her body slowly disentangling itself from the couch.

"None at all." Arizona said.

"Hmm," Callie groaned, slipping into the sheets and snuggling right into Arizona. And she doubted that brown eyes opened once during the whole exchange.

Their bodies were pressed so deliciously, so devilishly close from tip to toes, that Arizona only had to move her head a fraction of an inch to press her lips tenderly against the ones beside hers.

And though it was sleepy, and languid and slow, Callie returned the kiss, lips pliant and soft as they moved against Arizona's.

It felt like heaven, to share sleepy and soft and chaste kisses as they both tumbled slowly back towards sleep.

And when it ended, with a soft sigh falling from Callie's lips and fingers tightening on lower backs, Arizona snuggled right back into Callie's warmth and forgot eve try thing but the feeling of lying with the woman she liked, and falling asleep feeling her heartbeat under her palm.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: this ones literally just sex. **

"I did it!" Arizona practically yelled, running into Callie's quarters.

The night after Arizona's foray into unconsciousness and space… and cuddling into Callie's arms and her neck and just… all off her, they'd added each other's bioscans to the computer for their doors, so now she no longer had to wait for Callie to open the door for her. It just opened.

Which, until this very moment, had been a good thing.

And now. Now it was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to her because there Calliope stood.

Naked.

In her sonic shower, just… naked.

The layout of Calliope's quarters was questionable.

"Arizona," Callie screamed, grabbing a robe and covering herself. "You scared me."

Super questionable.

Feeling her dick stirring on her pants, Arizona shifted from foot to foot and gripped the now complete hypospray in her hand as she just continued to stare at previously naked Callie.

But really, the thin silken robe wasn't doing much to conceal that nakedness.

All lilac and smooth, flowing over curves and breasts and showing just a hint of cleavage and … why was she here again?

"What did you do?" Callie asked, her cheeks flushed… with something. Maybe arousal, maybe embarrassment. Maybe both.

"I…" Arizona had forgotten what she was doing, so mesmerized by the way that Callie was breathing. Her breasts swaying with every deep breath, the lavender silk sliding open with every inhale, dropping just a minute fraction of an inch…

"Arizona?" Callie asked again.

Blue eyes snapped up and looked into brown, all words and thoughts besides _just a little more_ and _we haven't had sex yet_ running through her mind.

Shifting from foot to foot, her dick hard now, impossible hard, Arizona clenched her hands tighter around the hypospray she'd finally made work.

Oh. Right.

"The hypospray." She whispered, her eyes once again sliding down to Callie's chest. A hint of a dark areola visible, contrasting orgasmically with the silk robe.

"What?" Callie asked, her hands hastily covering herself, much to Arizona's dismay. Her eyes once again snapping back to brown.

Arousal. Definitely arousal.

"I did it." Finding her knees to be strong enough, Arizona walked towards Callie, her hand still clenched around the hypospray and her eyes locked on still heaving breasts. "I did the hypospray."

"You did!" Callie exclaimed, her hands dropping the lapels of the robe and reaching for the hypospray.

_All the saints_, Arizona breathed, the hint of areola was back, and she had to physically readjust her entire body to fix the ache in her hard cock, the pain of tightness and boobs driving her crazy.

"Show me!" Callie practically shouting, her hands grabbing Arizona's and pulling the hypospray out of her clenched fingers.

"Yeah," Arizona mumbled.

They worked through the process and when Callie successfully infected Arizona with the quick press of two buttons and a gentle press against her neck, and considering it was just saline, somehow made her dick impossibly harder and her nipples painful, and her eyes were still stuck on heaving breasts.

"We actually did it!" Callie exclaimed and without warning, without even giving her a chance to deny the embrace, Arizona was held tightly to Callie, her face tucked in a fresh and clean neck, their breasts pressed tightly together, and her hard, hard, _hard, _dick pressed even tighter to Callie's hip.

This was a problem. For many reasons, but mostly only one.

It had been five months, five long and agonizing months of being with Calliope, but not being with her, you know.

Five months of making out like horny teenagers and Callie grinding on her cock, five months of moans and whimpers and something happening before any clothes would be removed, and five months of… celibacy.

Five months of jerking off, of thinking of Callie when she did it, and she needed… no she… gods.

"Oh." Was Callie's whisper.

"It's…" Arizona whispered into the skin of Callie's neck. Fresh and soft and smooth, and god she just wanted to lick right here, and maybe trail her tongue up to nibble softly on her earlobe, and kiss the skin beneath her ear.

"Arizona," Callie moaned, her hips wiggling just a tiny bit, the friction against her dick both grating and frustrating and incredibly arousing.

"I didn't come here for this," she mumbled, her lips now moving against Callie's neck, her head tilting slightly to give Arizona more room, which she gladly took and pressed her lips more firmly there, opening her mouth a little for the taste of skin. "Honestly."

"I know," Callie moaned again, this time Arizona could feel the vibrations of the primal sound as she continued to drag her mouth over the skin of Callie's neck.

A soft rattle sounded in the room, the fumbling noise of Callie carelessly dropping the hypospray to the table behind them, and Arizona wanted to feel agitated that she was so careless with the thing they'd struggled with for the last half a year, but then Callie's hands slid beneath the waistband of her pants, and there were urgent fingers roughly kneading the flesh of her ass and pulling her closer, and she forgot.

"We could though," Callie whispered, slipping her lips to Arizona's and then she was completely gone, lost in a kiss that was simultaneously chaste and passionate, the juxtaposition leaving Arizona breathless as her fingers finally found the skin of Callie's breasts, and they started stumbling to the bed.

"Are you sure?" She asked into Callie's mouth, their tongues meeting, and she groaned and bucked her hips into Callie as a deft tongue stroked the roof of her mouth, and if Arizona wasn't careful she'd come in her pants.

"Yes," Callie whimpered, breathless and panting, and it was all the permission Arizona needed to throw her on the bed.

And with permission given, Arizona stripped her own shirt off, stumbled a step or two getting her pants over and off her dick, and she pounced. Literally, and actually, pounced onto Calliope and attacked her lips.

The connection of their lips was magnetic and strong, a force Arizona could reckon with, and one she didn't want to as mouths opened and tongues met furiously hard and fast, Callie's legs open and cradling her hips and Arizona could feel the wetness and heat pouring from below her. But she also knew that her lover, her gorgeous, writhing, and groaning lover wasn't quite ready for what she was ready for.

And honestly, Arizona wasn't ready yet either.

She was hard enough, painfully so at this point, and god she knew she'd go absolutely buck fucking wild. But she also knew that because of how long it had been since she'd fucked someone, she'd come embarrassingly fast.

So she needed a minute to prepare herself. And Callie.

"I'm gonna," Arizona started, trailing her lips down a sculpted jaw, and a hot and sweaty neck, down towards breasts she'd been dying to taste long before a hint of cinnamon areola was made visible to her.

And she didn't have to finish her sentence because hands were on her head, one pushing her down as legs spread wider, the other fisted in her hair holding her in place as she sucked and lavished one of those pert nipples in her mouth.

"Other, do the other," Callie moaned, her hands not quite sure what they wanted to do and continued to both force Arizona lower but hold her tighter to her chest.

But she was strong, and Callie's whimper was high pitched and stirring her in as Arizona did switch to the other nipple, sliding her hand down the body below her, taking her nails as she went, a trail of goose flesh following in her nails wake.

"Arizona." Callie moaned, as Arizona's fingers finally met their path. The apex of Callie's legs hotter and wetter than it'd been only minutes previously, and she moaned herself when she parted Callie's labia and her fingers were instantly soaked.

"Fuck, you're wet," she said, moving her head down Callie's stomach as her fingers trailed lazily through wet folds, up one side of Callie's entrance and down the other, strategically avoiding her entrance where heat was pouring from.

"Ahh, ahh," Callie grumbled, and Arizona wasn't sure that this was helping her at all right now, but it was doing wonders for Callie. Her skin flushed and her hips writhing against her hand, and then her face was there, legs over her shoulders and her free hand desperately grasping the undulating hips in vain, trying to keep them still so she could have a taste.

A long, lasting taste.

And she so did, lower her lips and tongue the last few promised inches and taking a torturous swipe up Callie's slit, arousal gathering on her tongue like honey, her moan at Callie's taste was louder than the woman's and she abandoned her plan for slow and building and making it last because, fuck, Callie tasted amazing.

Lavishing her tongue up one side of Callie's entrance she brought her thumb up to nuzzle her clit from its hooded hugging place, not that it was doing a good job, it was engorged and pulsing slightly as Arizona just ran the pad of her thumb around it, touching it lightly while she continued to suck and like each side of Callie's entrance.

"More, god more, please, inside," Callie's words were almost incoherent between the pants and the whimpers and the thighs pressed to her ears, but she got the message.

Moving up quickly, Arizona slipped her thumb off her now twitching clit and replacing it with her lips, sliding two fingers into Callie's muscles and wet passage as she began sucking hard on the blood filled flesh.

"I'm gonna come," Arizona hummed her acknowledgement of Callie's words and sucked harder and added a third finger, thrusting into her faster and hard, no longer even attempting to hold the caramel skinned goddess still, trying only to hang on as her face and hand was bucked against.

Three quick thrusts and a strangled scream later Arizona's fingers were clenched down upon making it impossible for her to move them, so she settled on slowly licking Callie through her orgasm, lightly brushing her tongue over flesh.

When Callie's pussy loosened on her fingers, she slipped them free, a disgruntled moan reaching her ears as she licked Callie's arousal off her fingers, and then the thighs gripping her head were loosened and she struggled upwards, the legs settling against her waist as she positioned herself once again over Callie, her cock sliding easily through drenched folds.

"Hi," she whispered, watching as Callie's eyes fluttered lazily open and finger nails dug into her back.

"Hi," Callie whispered back, leaning up for a kiss, and moaning when she tasted herself on Arizona's lips.

"You okay?" Arizona asked at the end of the kiss, her cock still being hugged by Callie's pussy and still sliding easily through her folds.

"Mmm," Callie moaned, her hands slipping to her ass and her legs tightening around Arizona. "I'm good."

"I'm glad," slipping her lips to Callie's jaw, she continued to slowly pump her hips to drag her cock through Callie's wetness. Loving the feel of Callie's pussy holding her close, random twitches of her clit against her driving Arizona mad with want.

"You okay?" Callie asked.

"I need you," Arizona moaned into her ear, a full body shiver greeting her actions.

"So take me," Callie answered.

"Fuck," Arizona groaned, lifting her hips and grabbing her dick to guide it into Callie, and with just a little thrust the head of he was swallowed by Callie, the heat and warmth almost overwhelming.

Getting Callie off didn't help her really at all.

"Fuck me Arizona," Callie whimpered, her hips meeting her own as Arizona slowly thrust herself into Callie, inch by inch, loving the feel of being strangled by Callie's muscles and her heat and her warmth.

And then she was fully buried in Callie, both of them pausing to let out guttural moans and she practically collapsed on Callie with her need to come, the tingling in her balls growing exponentially with every passing second.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked.

"I'm gonna come," Arizona admitted, Callie's hips pulling down and unsheathing her, and then thrusting back up. "Oh god, fuck you feel good."

"Are you close?" Callie asked, this time Arizona pulled back and loved her hips with Callie, pushing in a bit harder so their skin slapped wryly together.

"Yes," she groaned, using all of her willpower to not come undone so quickly. To not unload after four thrusts and ten seconds of being in Callie.

"We have all night baby," Callie whispered, her fingers digging into her ass and pulling her harder into her, causing Arizona's hips to buck of their own accord and thrust wildly into her. "Don't hold back."

"Are you sure?" Arizona grunted, her focus on the feel of Callie's pussy wrapped around her dick, the feel of their hips slamming together, the taste of Callie still on her tongue.

"Yes."

"Fuck," Arizona groaned again, sliding her hand to hold Callie's hip for leverage as she thrust into her only four more times, before she exploded, burying herself completely in Callie as she felt her balls twitch with her release.

Minutes later when they'd both caught their breath and she was still semi hard inside Callie, fingers trailed up her back and turned her face so Callie could kiss her.

"All night."


	5. Chapter 5

"Commander Robbins," Captain Altman said to her left, and Callie couldn't breathe she was shaking so hard, "This is treason."

And all she could do, all she was able to do in this moment, was stare as Arizona nodded.

"Plausible deniability Captain," Arizona said, her voice calm and steady, her eyes wild and destructive. The phaser rifle in her hands looking nothing but menacing and dangerous.

And they were all fools for believing her, for believing that Arizona meant them any harm because they could all see that the rifle was on its lowest setting. It was more for show than anything else because Callie treated and cured level one phaser burns every single day. It was barely a sunburn, and this… seeing her like this, watching Arizona burn everything she loved to the ground was breaking her heart.

"Arizona," she pleaded, her voice breaking over the tears that congested the back of her throat. "Don't do this."

"I have to," she whispered back, and though she was still frightening to behold, Arizona's eyes - those deliciously and endlessly blue eyes softened a bit, and begged for understanding. Pleaded for it like Callie had just done.

"Robbins… we'll help… we'll all help." The captain said, and Callie nodded. Along with the rest of the crew. They all nodded.

"I can't let you do that." Arizona said, levelling the phaser rifle at Teddy, her eyes scanning the crew as she deftly held the rifle with one hand and did something on the computer. "I'm going to lock you, you and the rest of the senior staff in quarters. You're going to confirm the transfer of command to me." Arizona nodded to herself and the computer as a ship wide announcement went out, confirming that Arizona was now in command. "I'm going to rescue Jared, and when I'm done, I'll surrender."

"Robbins, they'll have your career for this." This came from Karev, the only one of them who had his hands raised as they were held at the wrong end of the phaser rifle.

"It's my brother," and now Arizona was begging.

"Commander Robbins," the ensign manning the comm interrupted, all of them jumping slightly and Arizona swiveling to face the ensign. "It's a message from Admiral T'chok."

"On the main viewer." She ordered. And as one all of the focus switched to the screen.

When the Vulcan's face come into view, it was Kepner who spoke. "Why is his insignia black?" And a ripple of confusion wove through the senior staff, only Arizona showing a hint of understanding.

"You have your orders Commander Robbins." T'chok started, "you are to turn Curiosity around and remember, no one can know."

The message beeped out, and all eyes turned to Arizona.

"Section 31 will not just take my career for this." Arizona said. She wasn't pleading anymore, and Callie felt her blood run cold, because her voice had taken on a tone and quality she'd never heard before. It was scaring her, seeing a side of the woman she loved she'd never seen before. "They will take my life. They won't throw me in prison, they will kill me to protect their secrets. For years they told me that Jared was dead, but he's not. He's there, down on Kaaba IV, and he needs me."

"Starfleet is a promise," the Captain started, but she was cut off with an angry outburst from Arizona, causing Callie to flinch at the venom in her voice.

"Bullshit!" Arizona actually spat. "Starfleet has secrets," and Callie shivered, it was one of the first honest things that the blonde had ever said to her. "And they would kill to keep them."

"Arizona," she pleaded again, tears now streaming down her face. She watched as the blonde's face twitches for a brief moment, the hard look coming back to her face.

"Ensign," Arizona barked, causing the young man operating the ops position to jump slightly. "Transport all senior staff except Dr. Torres to Captain Altman's quarters and erect a level ten containment field around them."

"Yes Commander," the rest of them were gone, and when it was just her and the skeleton bridge crew and Arizona, the phaser rifle dropped and as if it were fated, they moved towards each other, Arizona gripping tightly to her, and Callie's arms shaking as she held on just as tightly.

"I'm sorry Calliope," Arizona whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't do this, don't go." Callie begged, hiding her face in Arizona's neck and breathing her in.

"I have to." And then Arizona was gone from her arms, retrieving the phaser rifle and walking back towards the ops position, drawing a sob from Callie with every step.

"Wait five minutes, and the code to release the crew is our initials and the star date of our first date." Callie just nodded, disbelief running through her veins as Arizona gave the command to transport her to the captains quarters.

_**Two Hours Previously**_

"_Commander Robbins to the bridge." Callie sighed, and removed her hands from Arizona's body, her cock hot and hard in her hands, just as she was about to descend her lips to the flesh, to get a taste of her. _

"_Can we pretend we didn't hear that?" Arizona asked, gently stroking her fingers through Callie's hair even as she gently lifted her mouth away from where just seconds before she'd been leading her. And Callie could only watch as the lithe and toned body swiftly and gently rolled out of the bed and began dressing. _

"_I don't think so," Callie whispered, reaching for the sheet and wrapping it around herself as Arizona informed the bridge that she was on her way. _

"_Stay," Arizona said, leaning toward her, the weight of her hands indenting the mattress and causing Callie to lean towards her. "Stay. Sleep, or wait, or… whatever. Just, stay, please."_

_Callie closed the gap between them, that extra few inches of unwanted space, and ever so gently, almost not even touching, pressed her lips to Arizona's. "I'll stay."_

_And then Arizona was gone, and Callie allowed herself to fall back to Arizona's bed, a smile gracing her lips. She was satisfied, Arizona had seen to that, twice, before Callie took Arizona in her hands, and the sheets surrounding her smelled of sex and her and Arizona, and she loved it. _

_Mere weeks had passed since that first night, and save for a night shift here or there where Arizona had the bridge, every evening and night found them together. Either in her quarters or here in Arizona's, and Callie couldn't be happier. Not every night ended in sex or making love, but sometimes just sleep. Wrapped around each other as they drifted off, content and warm and happy. Just as she was now, Callie allowed her eyes to drift close, to wait, to stay just as Arizona had asked. _

"_YELLOW ALERT!" The computer blared, causing Callie to jump from the bed and dress immediately. Yellow alert meant Callie had to go to the medbay, to ensure that all was ready just in case. Yellow meant that danger might be approaching, but they were not yet in peril. She just had to be ready. _

_Unsure of the time and how long Arizona had been gone, Callie dressed quickly and started her way towards the medbay, but hadn't gotten more than ten steps when her commbadge beeped. _

"_Torres, where are you?" The captains voice was tight, tinged with a hardness that Callie couldn't place. _

"_On my way to medbay," she said, the yellow strip lighting flashing slowly, almost a pulse as the crew rushed around her. _

"_Hold. We're going to transport you to the bridge." The captain said, her voice still quiet. _

"_Yes sir," she said._

_The familiar tingle of transport overtook her, and she was on the bridge, her heart thundering at the sight of Arizona holding a phaser rifle._

*8*

"Torres, what are you doing?" The captain asked, as she watched the count down on the computer, the seconds until she could free them moving much more slowly than she thought she could.

"Arizona," Callie coughed, "Sorry, Commander Robbins gave me the code to release us. It'll work in 47 seconds."

"What?" They rest of them shouted, but Callie kept her eyes trained on the screen.

She told them to turn and run. To leave her and she'd figure it out.

But Altman was right. Starfleet is a promise. And so is a relationship.

"We're gonna help her?" She'd meant to say it as a command, not whisper it weakly and full of tears.

"Of course, the idiot." Yang said.

"She's not an idiot," came Karev's voice from beside the door, leaning casually as if this was common among them. "She's committing treason, she knew we'd help her and commit it along with her, but she protected us, and the crew."

Yang scoffed, but Altman nodded. "She imprisoned us to protect us."

Callie nodded and sighed as the computer beeped time, and she quickly entered the code Arizona had specified, the yellow alert stopped immediately and the ship wife computer announced that Captain Altman was back in command.

Suddenly they were all transported back to the bridge, and the ensign who had been manning ops stood and relinquished his position to Grey, facing the rest of them as the ship went to red alert.

"Commander Robbins apologizes and asks that you follow Starfleet's orders to retreat" the ensign said, his voice shaking with fear. "But she also recognizes that you'll not listen and rescue her."

"Damn right we will," Karev said.

"Maintain a low orbit and scan for her on the planet Grey," Altman ordered, sitting in her chair, her body tense. "Karev, assemble an away team in case we have to mount a rescue mission."

There was a flurry of activity on the bridge and Callie could only stand stock still and watch. Afraid of what was happening and afraid of what she might lose.

*8*

"Torres prepare for four in medbay, security is on the way."

Callie felt her heart in her throat as she agreed, the flurry of activity around her fading from conscious thought as she focused on what this would mean.

Arizona had basically committed treason. So had they all, but Arizona would be the one to suffer the consequences because she did everything she could to save them. Only Karev seemed to have some idea of what Section 31 was, but even he admitted that his knowledge was vague because he'd never paid much mind to the rumours.

And Callie was shook. How could Starfleet allow a clandestine organization to operate within its ranks and attack its members with no impunity? Because the scary thing was, she'd seen the truth of the fear in Arizona's eyes. The way that she was simultaneously accepting of what she was doing, and yet deeply afraid of what it meant to be doing it. And Callie was scared for her.

Just as the security team came in, which apparently meant Karev and two of his trainees, four people were transported into the center of the room and everything went haywire.

"Callie," Arizona yelled at her, her face a mess of blood and grime, her arms holding tightly to a wailing child. "She's in labour!"

Callie's eyes shifted off Arizona and onto the man, who looked so like her girlfriend that it was slightly disconcerting, and the light skinned Vulcan woman he was holding up and dragging towards a bed. Sparing one final glance at Arizona, who was handing her phaser rifle to Karev and kneeling while still clutching the child, Callie snapped her mind into focus and moved towards the other pair.

"You're Dr. Torres?" The man asked, his focus on the woman who was breathing heavily and had the air of calmness that was common in all Vulcan women as they gave birth.

"Yes," she replied, instantly helping to lift the woman to a prone position on the bed.

"The doctors there, I don't remember what they said it was called, but she needs some kind of medicine because of the child." Jared Robbins rambled a bit, his fingers gently stroking the woman.

"Do you know what's wrong with the baby?" She asked, her tricorder out and scanning quickly.

"She's half human half Vulcan." Callie's eyes snapped to the man, and her brain kicked into high gear. She hadn't known it was possible. Others have tried, and failed, but a quick glance at the child that Arizona was holding, she saw that he too was a human Vulcan hybrid. "This is my wife."

Callie just nodded, nodded and thought quickly about what she'd need to save this baby, and the woman.

*7*

Hours later, when the baby was delivered and all of the adults were patched up, Captain Altman had given her permission to see Arizona in the brig. Where she'd stay until Teddy had decided what she'd do with Arizona.

"You'll have to publish what you did," Addison said quietly beside her. "You did what some considered impossible."

"Hmm," Callie only nodded, not even considering the fact that she'd just made history, well Starfleet history, by delivering a hybrid baby. Where both mother and child survived and thrived after delivery. It had been done once before with their older child, but Jared had said the Kasbian Medics weren't sure how or why they survived, but Callie knew that answer.

But her focus was on her feet as she blindly followed Addison. She'd never actually been to the brig before, and hadn't known where to go. The computer could have guided her, but the comfort of Addison walking beside her was helping to calm her nerves.

If the captains plans didn't work, this might be the last time she'd see Arizona. And that thought caused tears to form and build in her eyes, dripping lightly to her cheeks.

"What if…" she started, just as Addison stopped by a door flanked with two lieutenants.

"Altman will fix it," Addison said, cutting her off, voice full of measured conviction. "Lower the shield and leave the room please." Addison said to the guard inside, the young woman nodding and doing as asked. "We'll be right outside."

Callie nodded and stepped into the room. Arizona was asleep on the hard cot inside, and hadn't stirred when the ensign left the room or she had entered.

With a sigh, Callie slipped her shoes off and walked towards the bed and did the only thing she could think of, and the only thing she wanted to do. She slipped under the thin blanket and wrapped herself around Arizona and let the tears fall in earnest.

"Calliope." Arizona hummed, turning herself in Callie's arms and snuggling herself into Callie's neck, her voice sleepy and rough. "Did Tucheck make it? And the baby?"

"Yes," Callie breathed, sighing once again, and allowing her fingers to slip up under Arizona's shirt and grip at the warm skin of her lower back. "It's a girl, they named her Barbra."

"Like my mom." Arizona hummed again, and Callie felt her entire body melt and relax as lips pressed a soft and chaste kiss to her neck. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Callie said, no knowing what Arizona was apologizing for but not entirely caring. She didn't know how long she was allowed to stay here, or how long she'd be allowed to have Arizona like this again, so she decided to stop caring about what might happen and fall asleep with the woman she loved.

"I love you," she whispered, feeling Arizona falling further back into sleep.

"Me too," Arizona slurred a bit, "love you too."


End file.
